


My Soul Friends

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, fangasming like nuts, pre-oral shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eternal Love tour is about the kick off and MHR's fans are getting hyped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul Friends

**Author's Note:**

> for **Day 07** of [MakoHaruRinWeek!!!](http://makoharurinweek.tumblr.com), prompt _NEO BLUE BREATHING_. intended as a love letter to my fellow fans of free!some, and for MHRWeek as a whole. you might recognize the layout below... i aped the [MHR Week tumblr](http://makoharurinweek.tumblr.com/), so all credit for the look and the feel goes to my fellow mods, [swimmingharumaki](http://swimmingharumaki.tumblr.com/) and [CC](http://ccparadise.tumblr.com/). the header is from official art, and the floating manjuu heads are from Taito promotional art.
> 
> the longer it took me to create this and the later *coughs* i was getting, the more determined i was to make this as a homage to all the awesome and amazing fans who made MHR Week _such_ an incredible success. to that end, i used a lot of names in this 'chat;' the names that comes right after _most_ images are the scanners/cleaners of the images, and all the other names used were from people who participated in MHR Week. unfortunately/fortunately, there were just SO MANY AWESOME PEOPLE who participated that i couldn't naturally work in ALL the names. i made a big ol' list of names and picked names mostly at random (mostly only in that i tried to make writer-y comments about people who posted fic and art-y comments about people who posted art... like that...). if i didn't use your name, i'm so very terribly sorry!!! but it absolutely DOES **NOT** mean that i didn't appreciate your work!!!! BECAUSE I DID I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS SO GREAT FREE!SOME FANS ARE THE BEST AFTER ALL!!!!
> 
> if i used your name, and i misspelled it, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I'LL FIX IT I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCREW UP AAARRRGH I'M SO SORRY!!! please forgive any other graphical errors/inconsistencies/typos in the graphics and kindly overlook, this partially took so long because i kinda bit off more than i should have reasonably tried to chew. ^_^;;;
> 
> all the images posted in the 'chat' were from official images (mostly cropped for free!some) and, as stated, the scanners/cleaners if known should be credited within the 'chat,' and then they were edited by me. for the most part, they came from [swimclubboys](http://swimclubboys.tumblr.com/) and for the most part the beautiful, wonderful, and kind [tei](http://teicakes.tumblr.com/) helped me to find them. the very last image is from a lottery prize that i bought from [sunyshore](http://sunyshore.tumblr.com/) and - fun fact - the paper was extremely thin, so i laminated it for posterity *coughs*. sadly, i failed to notice that one of my hairs had gotten stuck in the laminating folder before i put it in, so i permanently sealed a piece of me onto rin. meep. so, er, please ignore that tiny line, too, ehehe. [NEO BLUE BREATHING lyrics quoted from this translation](https://miraclesmay.wordpress.com/2014/08/03/free-eternal-summer-ending-single-02-neo-blue-breathing-lyricstl/)
> 
>  
> 
> okwowthat'salotofnotesthankyouforreadingifyoudid!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *

_Displaying chatlog screencaps for 09032015..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


* * *

  


Makoto burst into the dressing room and collapsed almost immediately on the couch. "OdamnInearlyscrewedupthatlastsongsobad!"

Haru headed straight for the mini-fridge. Rin patted Makoto right on the bum. "Don't worry, it was fine, right!"

Makoto looked up at Rin sadly. "I almost skipped two whole verses! I started the end until you caught me! Rin, I'msosorry!!"

"Aren't you overreacting?" Rin laughed. He sat down gently on Makoto's rear. He rubbed Makoto's ear, tugging on his earring. "It all worked out, right? The fans are _still_ screaming!"

"Here," Haru handed Makoto a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Haru," Makoto smiled up at him. Then, he looked at Rin, still concerned. "They _are_ , we're keeping them waiting, aren't we? Should we really have come all the way back to the dressing room? How long do we have?"

"We have to get out of these silly white uniforms," Haru sighed, tugging on the collar of his First Officer uniform. He glared absently at Rin's Captain uniform. 

"Ohgodthat'srightfortheencorewehavetochangearewelate?" Makoto tried to sit up, but Rin was still sitting on him.

Rin grinned toothily at Haru and winked. "He's really a bundle of nerves, isn't he?"

"He gets so worked up, it's because he's giving it his all out there," Haru said affectionately, petting Makoto's hair.

"Eh?" Makoto looked from Rin to Haru and back again.

"Relax, Makoto, or you'll keep messing things up," Rin teased him using his gentlest and sweetest voice.

"Eh!" Makoto paled. "Do you think anyone noticed?" he asked Haru.

"No," Haru shook his head.

"They were all too busy lusting over your thighs, which do look damned good in these uniforms," Rin shifted, giving himself room to squeeze the inside of Makoto's thigh.

"Eep!" Makoto squeaked, his cheeks flushing.

"Good color," Haru smiled, touching Makoto's cheek.

"Haru approves," Rin snickered, rubbing Makoto's thigh. "Well, we _do_ need to get out of these clothes... _and_ calm down Makoto's stagefright nerves... _plus_ watching you gulp down that water is making me thirsty... I think there's a way to kill three birds with one stone here, what do you think, Haru?"

Haru's expression got more focused, and he knelt down next to Makoto.

Rin chuckled sexily, and Makoto looked at them confused. Then, Rin opened Makoto's pants, and caressed Makoto's crotch.

"Ahhh!" Makoto groaned, and pushed back, spreading his legs out in confusion. "W-w-w-w-w-wait, wait, we have to... to... change..."

"Which requires stripping," Haru nodded, opening his collar.

"Don't worry, Haru and I are _much_ faster, we have time to help you," Rin told him earnestly, pulling down Makoto's pants.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but our fans!" Makoto blubbered. "Th-th-they're right out there and they're waiting! Wh-what would they think if they knew...!?!"

Rin paused, giving that serious thought. "Gou has shown me the chatlogs from the fanclub. I'm 100% sure they would all be willing to pay ten times the price of a ticket for the chance to watch."

"Chatlogs?" Makoto blinked.

Haru put his hands on Makoto's chest, and leaned in to kiss Makoto sweetly. "Just lay back and let us help."

"That's the spirit!" Rin grinned, pulling down Makoto's boxer briefs.

A sharp, loud knock on the door disturbed them. From outside, Gou called out, "You've got three minutes, guys! And don't wear Makoto-senpai out, please!"

Makoto squeaked again, and Haru and Rin looked at each other.

"We can get dressed in a minute, right?" Rin winked.

Haru smirked, and opened up Makoto's jacket, letting Rin get back to work below.

  


* * *

  



End file.
